Stormfront States
by L.Hawk
Summary: Takes place during the episode stormfront, featuring several Hetaliasized states. Just why did the resistance set up the ambush that day?


A/N- This was a plot bunny that showed up late at night and refused to leave until I wrote it. It takes place during the Star-Trek Enterprise Episode Storm Front. For those of you who haven't seen the episode, basically a bunch of time traveling aliens assassinate Lenin then ally themselves the Nazis. It's more complicated them that, but that's all you need to know. The Nazi's have invaded the US mainland. They've taken New York City as well as DC. They are fighting in Virginia and Ohio. For the sake of the fic, I also inferred that they've conquered Massachusetts, as well as some other states, and that there is intense fighting in Brunswick Naval Air Station in Maine and in West Virginia. This fic uses several of the resistance fighters for the Star-Trek episode as well as America, Canada and my Hetalia OCs New York, Maine, and New Hampshire, with mentions of Massachusetts, Maryland, (New Jersey, Delaware), Vermont, (Pennsylvania, Connecticut), Washington DC, and [Rhode Island].The states in parentheses are the ones involved with the resistance. Enjoy.

It was dead of night. New York was leading Sal down to the harbor. As one of the leaders of the Resistance, it was his job to procure weapons. Sal frowned, "You sure we can trust this guy?"

New York sighed, "He's my brother."

Sal looked at him, "We already got 4 of your brothers in the resistance. How many brothers you got anyway?"

New York shrugged, "A lot. Watch out, here comes a patrol." The ducked into a nearby alley as they waited with baited breath for the Nazis to pass. Once they were sure the soldiers were gone, they darted out into the open and continued on their way.

They were silent for several minutes until Sal said, "I don't wanna look a gift horse in the mouth or nothin', but where exactly is your brother getting' these guns?"

New York remained silent for a minute before replying, "My brother's a pilot outa Brunswick. They're bringing the guns down from Canada."

Sal didn't say anything. New York knew he had a grudge against the government.

They came to the water front and New York brought Sal to a small cove that the Nazis didn't know about. It was hard to spot until you were actually in it. The only reason he even knew of it was because he was the State of New York and it was part of him.

The boat was already there when they arrived. Maine and New Hampshire were dragging it out of the water. It was heavy and they were struggling with it. New York quickly went to help them. Sal followed at a slower pace. Once they got the boat beached, New York turned to New Hampshire and hugged him. Then he went over to Maine and hugged him as well. He released Maine and said, "It's good to see you guys." New Hampshire smiled slightly, "It's good to see you to."

Their greetings over with, New York and New Hampshire lifted the crate of guns from the boat. New York asked, "How's Vermie doin'?" He shared quite a bit of border with Vermont and they were quite close.

New Hampshire shrugged, "Not bad, considering. She's working her tail off with the other WACs on the front. And Rhode?" he was close to all the other New England states particularly his sisters.

New York said, "Still a bit upset 'bout losing her state, even if she did manage to escape capture. She's been patchin' up wounded resistance members."

Maine asked, "You heard anything about DC?"

New York sighed, "Still keeping him, Merry and Massy under lock and key."

New Hampshire bit his lip, "They burned Boston to the ground."

New York looked at Maine, "I'm sorry to hear that." He knew that Maine and Massachusetts were pretty close, having once been the same state.

Maine sighed, "Yeah. They're also bombing Ottawa. Uncle Mattie came down to Brunswick with a couple a RCAF pilots. He's been laid up with the burns on his chest. I hope Massy's not doing that badly."

New York swallowed, "Yeah, me too. Listen, how's Alfred holding up?" Even if he was kind of pissed at his father for retreating, he still loved him.

New Hampshire bit his lip, "He was in pretty bad shape last time we saw him. He left for the West Virginia front 3 weeks ago."

At this point Sal who had been standing not saying much said, "I hate to interrupt, but can we get this show on the road. It'll get light soon."

New Hampshire looked at New York, who said, "He's one of the resistance." He turned to Sal, "Take Hamp's end."

Sal nodded and slipped in and too New Hampshire's place while that State went to rejoin Maine, who was already dragging the boat back toward the water. He turned and said, "Go give the Nazis hell."

Both Main and New Hampshire turned and saluted. New York smiled thinly as he and Sal began to bring the crate back the way they came.

They labored in Silence for a while before New York asked hesitantly, "The raid, was it successful?"

Sal replied, "Yeah, we got our guy. Why?"

New York bit his lip, "What color eyes did he have?"

Sal frowned, "Kinda Greenish-brown. Why?"

New York just sighed. When he had heard a high value prisoner was being brought through, he had held hope that it might be one of his brothers, but Maryland had amber colored eyes and DC had eyes as bright blue as Alfred's. He'd only told Pennsylvania. He didn't want to get the other states hopes up.


End file.
